


Red Cape, Cold Heart

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 6 (RWBY), idk they're just really cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: After the battle at Haven academy, Weiss fights alone in the night, training to get stronger





	Red Cape, Cold Heart

Weiss was exhausted. She could see her breath in the cold air, coming out sharply and rapid. She knew that wasn’t efficient, that she should breathe calmly and deeply to regain herself—that much was drilled into her since she started learning how to fight—but sometimes she just couldn’t help herself.

It was only a few days after the attack on Haven Academy. Miss Schnee was out in the cold forest, under the starry night sky all alone as she hunted the Grimm—as she trained. She felt her ‘performance’ in the Haven fight fell short… to say the least. She became the damsel in need of saving… she hated that… she hated that she was terrified back then, terrified it might happen again. She just hated how scared she was—it reminded her of how she used to be… and now, very soon, her team would be heading back there. That frightened her too. 

“Weiss!” Ruby interrupted Weiss’ self-reflection.   
“Ruby?” She turned around, sheathing her sword whilst doing so. “What are you doing out here?”   
“What am I doing out here??” Ruby repeated in a questioning manner. “What are you doing all the way out here?!?”   
“I asked first.” Schnee plainly put.   
Ruby just sighed, and, “Looking for you!”   
“Oh…”   
“So what are you doing!?”   
“Oh, right. I was just training.”   
“Isn’t it kinda cold and… dark out, to train?”   
“Not for me.” She semi boasted.   
“Really?” Ruby gave a look of disbelief, “Because I can see goose pimples on your arms and legs, Weiss.”  
“Okay! Maybe I am a bit cold…”   
Ruby looked proud of herself for a moment.   
“...But this is nothing compared to where we’re heading!” And with that thought—with it said out loud by Weiss herself—the fact that she was heading back home soon became much, much more real. 

As if channelling the weather from Atlas, Weiss grew even colder, much more so. She couldn’t even hide the fact that she was shaking a little from it now. 

“You really need a new outfit, Weiss,” Ruby spoke as she walked up to her partner. “Something really warmer!” She grinned, pulling off her cape and wrapping it around Weiss. Getting even closer, barely 15 or so centimetres from her face, Ruby tied the cape so it wouldn't slip off. 

“Ruby… now you’ll be cold.” Weiss spoke, voice rather concerned.   
“That’s why we’re gonna start heading back to our room! So I don't freeze out here!” She laughed, and even Weiss chuckled too. The cape warmed Weiss’ body, but it was Ruby who warmed her heart, it was always Ruby.   
“Hey, maybe I should get a red cape like you?” Weiss somewhat jested.   
“No, way! Then you’d have no use for me!!” Ruby yelled. Weiss laughed again.  
“How about a scarf then?”   
“Ooo, that could work! Maybe a red one too!”  
“Red does look good on me…” She thought aloud.   
“Right!?” Ruby agreed. “Let’s go buy one, first thing in the morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say here, i just really wanted to write a story where Ruby put her cape over Weiss, so i did this today! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
